Navy 66
by Apple Senorita
Summary: Alex is on a new mission. With a partner. How is he going to cope with another young spy prodigy with him all of the way, particularly when Alex finds out the boy has deeper connections with the people they are investigating than he first thought....
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider watched the man stood behind his desk with an uneasy look. The man, who had an American-styled, Japanese-made phone to his ear, caught Alex's stare and gave him an apologetic smile, before going back to his conversation. Alex assumed the language was Russian, it sounded Eastern-European enough.

"_Dah_," the man said, wiping sweat off his brow and glancing out of the large floor to ceiling window, his gaze sweeping the grey fuzzy skyline of London. There was a few more moments of quick, terse conversation, then he clicked his phone shut and put it down next to a family picture.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Alex. Unexpected phone calls are rather unexpected,"  
"It's OK," Alex nodded, glancing at the family picture. Two pre-teen girls waved back at him from the edge of an expensive-looking white yacht, sea spray dappling the deck behind them, the sun glinting off their sunglasses and blonde hair. The picture had caught the leg of a white uniform-clad sailor just to the right of them.  
"Now, Alan Blunt sent you to me, so that I can ask a favour of you,"

Alex took his gaze from the picture to the man in front of him, and tried not to quirk his eyebrow, "_Favour_?"  
"Yes. I have a predicament. A wealthy client of ours, our main financier, is being terrorised by a group called Navy 66. They're refusing to cooperate and are hacking away at Sir Carbon's financial security. Small things at first, such as bugging his computers. Then it started to get nasty. They tried to kidnap his children as they left school. They shut down all of their systems for 48 hours in the Middle East. And all of this is effecting the way in which Sir Carbon supports us! Now Alex, I asked MI6 to help us on this, and they sent you. I wasn't sure a…a _boy_ could handle this but after drafting in you two, I suppose I've been moderately convinced,"

Alex raised a hand to interrupt, "Two?"  
"Oh, sorry, did I forget to mention? We have someone from another organisation working with you Alex,"  
Alex frowned. He wasn't asked to work alone?

"He's a teenager, the same age as you are. Very talented, like you," he looked very strained, "You could work…um…._well_, together,"  
Since he was sweating and had a pained expression on his face, Alex thought maybe there was something he wasn't telling him about this boy he was to work with, and maybe the relationship he promised wouldn't be exactly true to his word.

"So, I'll get him for you to meet, shall I?"

Mr Declan leant across his desk, his jacket flapping open to reveal a paunchiness about his stomach and dark circles under his arms. He hit the intercom button and said, "Could you send him in please, Dee?"

He let go of the button as the reply came through, in a happy, sing-song tone.

"Of course Mr Declan!"

Declan paused for a moment, then pressed the button again, and said, in a low, mumbling tone, "He hasn't _broken_ anything, has he Dee?"  
"No Mr Declan. Not to my knowledge,"  
"OK," he said, in a slightly relieved fashion, "Send him in,"

The dark grey door behind Alex opened. Alex turned in his seat, blonde hair falling to bar his chocolate-hue eyes.  
"Alex, this is Kai Koulikovsky. Kai, this is Alex Rider. The boy from MI6,"  
Mr Declan made his way hurriedly around the table and stood just off the side as the two boys greeted each other. He beamed as they finished their greetings, as if he had expected something bad to happen.

"OK, OK, that's good. Sit down Kai,"  
Kai sat, and Alex took him in through the corner of his eyes. He had a slender build much like Alex's, but was an inch or so shorter. His hair was dark and mussed up, as if he had just slept.

"Now boys. Plan of action. My boss wishes you to stay at the Opium Hotel. It's new and discrete, so you shouldn't be found out if…well, that's where you will be holding up. He wishes to use you two boys, because he knows that Navy 66 look for…_helpers_…amongst the youth. So I want you to get noticed by them. Become involved. And, ultimately, find out why they are doing this to Sir Carbon, and stop it,"

He paused, wiped some more sweat from his forehead, and then sat down heavily in his desk chair.

"We have a man in the field to help coordinate the operation. He's Italian. His name is Marco Avidecci. He'll meet you downstairs. Tall man, with brown hair. Usually wearing a football shirt,"  
There was another, denser pause. Mr Declan smiled tensely, "Ok then. Lets get you to your hotel room. The rest of your information will be there,"

Outside the office the air was cooler. Dee smiled and waved goodbye to them cheerfully as they entered the elevator.

In the muffled silence of the padded lift, Alex felt a little uncomfortable. How was he supposed to work to achieve a mission when he had someone else along with him? Was he going to be able to do it?

He yawned and rubbed his face with his hands. Kai, leant against the back wall in the opposite corner, stared blankly into space, seemingly not aware of much. Alex glanced at him, then rubbed his eyes again. He was _so_ tired. All that morning had been spent arguing with MI6 over his availability for the new assignment, then all afternoon waiting in that stuffy office of Declan's, only to come out in the early evening, now, with barely any information. And a partner.

Alex looked at Kai again surreptitiously but Kai seemed to be thinking too deeply to notice. The doors chimed and opened. They were greeted, almost immediately, by a tall, lanky man with an incredibly tanned complexion and a large, greeting smile.  
"Welcome, welcome!" he cried, pulling Alex out of the lift. Kai followed, bemused, "I am Marco Avidecci,"  
He was wearing an Everton football shirt. Alex, being a Chelsea fan himself, began to muse about Marco's choice of team, until Marco prodded him through the front door and the cool evening air of London smacked him in the face.

"Come, I will take you to the Opium. Is fantastic hotel, do not worry, no?"  
He opened the door for Alex and Kai and they clambered in. Alex let himself flop onto the back seat. He was so tired, his body and mind screamed for just the chance to relax and sleep. Marco got in the front of the long, sleek black car and put his foot down. Alex gripped onto his seat and braced himself against the leather. His body will be in pieces before it got a chance to relax.

"I'm sorry boys, but the second room booked has sprung a leak. Whilst cleaning the bath, house cleaning flooded the entire room of soapy water. It has ruined the carpet. It will be cleaned up for you tomorrow,"  
Alex blinked. No, no, no, no, no. He wasn't in the mood for this.  
"Well, don't you have a room anywhere else,"  
"One moment,"  
The receptionist clattered at the keys of her keyboard. Alex wanted to rest his forehead against the cool marble top but took to settling the inside of his wrists on it instead.

"No, I'm sorry. You boys will have to share,"  
Kai, who was stood a few paces behind Alex, turned his head sharply to the receptionist.  
"Share?" Alex said, in a low voice.

"Don't worry," she said, in an understanding tone, "You won't have to share beds. Your suite, Mr Rider, happens to have two single beds,"  
"OK," Alex said, resigned to the fate of getting to know his new partner in a more personal manner earlier than he expected.

"Fine,"  
She handed over the card key. Marco handed their bags to the bell boy and nodded his head to them, "I will be outside here tomorrow morning at ten. If you want to go out tomorrow, just call me and I will start up the car, and I will take you. Sleep tight,"  
Kai followed Alex silently into the lift. Alex wished the guy would talk some more. Maybe the whole thing wouldn't be so awkward then. But the other didn't seem to register the awkward situation. He leant back against the wall of the lift and seemed to switch off once again.

* * *

Alex leant over the bath, watching the hot water tunnel down into the large, circular white bath. He turned around and shut the door, catching a glimpse of Kai lying on his front on his bed, reading the file that Mr Declan and their separate organisations had left for them. He locked the door, and pulled off his t-shirt, letting it drop to the floor. He watched the water bubble frantically as the bath filled up, unlacing his shoes. In one whole day he had met his new partner, been given a new mission, and ultimately dragged back into the whole mess he had tried to get rid of. He looked in the mirror. There was a thin, angry red line slashed across his falt stomach, lightly tanned from the days of playing football with his friends over the summer.The scar was slowly healing from a past MI6 mission. He ran his finger along it.

Alex unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off over his socks. Yanking his socks off finally, and his remaining clothes, before sliding into the hot water. The bubbles skimmed over his skin, covering other marks of his previous missions. The hot water lapsed over hislimbs andhe knew a bath was what he had needed all day/_That_ was better. Sinking in further he closed his eyes and tried to forget _everything_ about MI6, his new partner, the mission, and life itself.

Pity he wouldn't be able to ignore it forever. Particularly his new partner, who was reading up on Alex in the next room.

* * *

AS: Heya. This chapter may be a little bit boring, and...well, kinda pointlessbut I am trying to build up the story. I'm not saying when this is set, because, simply, I dont know! It'll be probably just after Skeleton Key.

Dont worry, the second chapter will be MUCH more exciting!


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up bleary eyed and slightly confused as to where he was. He sat up, the duvet falling about his waist.

"Morning,"  
This was only the second time Alex had heard Kai's voice. He turned his head towards the boy sat at the desk in the corner, a steaming cup of coffee and some toast on the desk top.

"I ordered room service,"  
Kai threw the phone towards him, obviously advising him to do the same. He went back to whatever he was doing on a sleek Apple Mac Notebook laptop.

"Is that yours?" Alex asked, musing over what to eat for breakfast. He had never had such accessories as top-of-the-range laptops and MP3 players etc, considering his guardian's salary. He never minded; he knew why he couldn't get them and it wasn't like many people at his local comprehensive had stuff like that either. He had a walkman, but knew how to handle an iPod because of one given to him by Smithers for a mission. But, of course, he knew that if he ever did buy himself a proper iPod, spinning the click dial once one way, and then another, it wouldn't shoot red-hot laser beams.

His stomach growled. He was starving. He felt a pang for Jack's home made sloppy scrambled egg, and bacon with toast.

"No, it's not mine. Declan had it sent here for us. It's loaded with files on Navy 66. Things like video clips and sound clips. Seems they recruit from all over the place. Anyone who has a 'certain special something' can be in Navy 66,"

"What else do they do, apart from terrorise Sir Carbon?"

"They're a supporting terrorist group for underground and mafia leaders. They're given a job, and sent off to do it. We might find the reason for their targeting Carbon goes right to the underworld,"

That was more words he had heard Kai said all of yesterday.  
Alex called room service, ordered his dream breakfast, and set about getting changed. In the bathroom, it still smelt of the bubble bath from the evening before. Re-entering his room, his breakfast was spread out on a cart. He took the place, cutlery and glass of orange juice, and set it all up in the small lounge area, before tucking in.

"Marco's sent us an email,"  
Alex paused, a forkful of scrambled egg to his lips.  
"What does he say?"  
"He's got an opportunity open for us,"

Alex lipped his dry lips. The air was extremely cold, even for a London evening. They had been told by Declan it was wise to stay in London had at first, he knew of a few recruiting bases that the Navy 66 had set up in London as being their most prominent. The champagne flute was almost frozen to Alex's fingers. He switched hands, the bubbles in the golden drink drifting up in a pleasant, unrushed manner.

The boat was moving at a remarkable speed, considering the number of the party, and all of the equipment and general bits of furniture needed to keep the party guests comfortable. Alex put his champagne flute down on a passing tray, leaving it untouched, and headed up towards the helm of the boat. The night around them was dark and very still. The only lights were the tiny fairy lights dotting the railings and small, fluttering canopy structured over the top of the boat, and the occasional drifting headlamps of the cars on the road. Other wise, the Thames was quiet. As he got closed to the front of the boat, the wind started to whump in his ears and his eyes began to water from the cold, rushing air. The sound of the boat slicing through the inky water rushed into his ears.  
"And who are you?" came a clipped, nasal voice. Alex turned. Standing in the doorway that obviously went below decks, the light shining behind him, was a man in a tuxedo and holding a vodka shot glass. He glared at Alex with thin, blue eyes, "This is a private party," he snapped.  
"I know," Alex said, "I was invited,"  
"Let me see your invitation,"

Alex paused, then dug it out of his pocket. The man snatched it from him. His hands were greasy with sweat. His trousers were too long for him and his shirt was too tight at the neck.

Bedroom Dancing by Day One started up, getting the dancing spirit into the crowd. Alex tried to make out more of the man's features but the light was too dim.  
"Fine," the man said, thrusting the invitation back at Alex, before turning to go down below decks.   
"That's OK," Alex said, after him, smoothly returning the invitation to his pocket. He glanced out onto the river. Somewhere, on a small barge floating inconspicuously, were Kai and Marco. Kai had a better grasp of the technology on the tiny barge, almost better than Marco, so Alex had been chosen to go aboard The Sprite. And, as Kai had said: "You've got better people skills than me. I have the social abilities of a whelk,"

Alex couldn't argue after that point had been made so decisively and so had consented to being sent aboard The Sprite.

Day One smoothed itself across the airwaves and Alex took a moment to collect himself before slipping back into the crowd.

He stepped back towards the middle of the large, wide boat, towards the much older guests. The party was being hosted by Dante Angelo Ignacio, a supposedly gluttonous, flamboyant member of Navy 66, who, despite throwing his money and weight around rather obviously, was kept in the group because of the amazing talent and money he poured into Navy 66. Or so the file Declan sent them said. Alex was on board to confirm this, and find out how he and Kai could get recruited.

How Marco had got the invitation, Alex hadn't found out, but as he milled amongst the crowd he realised a lot of invitations must have been handed out. Once again, he was surprised the boat was moving so fast.

"You must be Alex!" Alex turned sharply, and was greeted by a pudgy hand being extended in greeting. A beaming face peeped over the top of the hand, smiling jovially.  
"Yes, I am,"

"I am Allan Milling. Dante's old Uncle. I was looking at the invitation list and I saw an Alex Fisher and I thought to myself I must come and find you old chap, because I've met everyone on this boat _apart_ from yourself,"  
A gold wedding ring flashed in the beam of a fairy light. The tuxedo over his rounded body looked incredibly inexpensive. Maybe little old Uncle helped Dante along the way with keeping up Navy 66's funding?

"So young man, how do you know my nephew?"  
Alex spoke the lines he had rehearsed, "I'm replacing my own Uncle. He was supposed to come here, he said he was an old friend of some of Mr Ignacio's family, but he fell ill so he asked if I wanted to go in his place,"  
Alan Milling's smile near burst his face, "Well lets make you at home then. Come, I'll show you to the food,"

Alex followed, looking about the boat's deck for the man he _really_ needed to investigate.

"I told my nephew those canapés will be untouched," Alan said, shaking his head, pointing the plate where only two canapés had been eaten. Alex spied a small group in the corner at the back of the deck, huddled around a long, tall man with tanned skin like Marco. Gold jewellery flashed about his person. Ignacio?  
Alan and Alex talked pleasantly for a while. Being the oldest and the youngest on the boat ostracised them from the 20-or-so year old men and women who moved artfully between and around each other with their champagne flutes, and who had a dancing partner in everyone. The man in the middle of the crowd said something and his entourage laughed loudly. Yep, that was probably Ignacio. His entourage were obviously eager to please him.

On the raft bobbing about on the surface of the murky, terrifyingly deep and dark River Thames, Kai was huddled up in his parka. He blew on his hands to try and stir some warmth into his frozen digits. In front of him was a digital picture of Ignacio, and in his ear he was listening to the conversation going on between Alex and Allan. The boredom had begun to get to Kai, particularly as the drizzle was beginning to drift under the camouflage canopy they had erected in the middle of the raft to cover the computers and keep themselves dry. He felt wet to the bone, his hair sticking uncomfortably to his face in separated bangs. Marco was sat shivering behind him, watching the cameras that had been positioned about London to catch the boat and its occupants. They had only been on the boat forty five minutes, but already Kai was wondering if Marco wouldn't mind using the highly sophisticated Identi-Kit to paste random mouths and noses all over the picture of Ignacio on his surveillance computer. Things had been quiet for a long time, and Kai had had to force himself to listen to the conversation being directed into his ear, despite a huge craving to curl up and sleek, snuggled up in his coat. But things began to pick up at the words:

Flowing conversation with Allan was beginning to get a little more sporadic, Alex realised, as the champagne flutes were emptied again and again courtesy of the man in front of him.

"Well, my nephew has had little time for me over the years," Allan said, almost sadly, taking another champagne flute, "Except for my money, of course. Thanks to his new group of his,"  
"Group?"

In the raft, Kai perked up a little.

"Oh yes, some political movement for the rich and famous, I suppose. Idiocy, if you ask me, but you know," he sighed. His face had gone very pink, "You live and learn don't you?"  
Alex wasn't sure that last comment was related to anything they had been speaking about.

"You see," Allan laughed, a little too lightly, "I don't even know the thing I'm putting money in to,"  
"Why do you put it in then?"

"He's my nephew! Flesh and blood! Our family is very strong Alex, we believe greatly in a proud in your heritage and family,"

"Yes," Alex said simply. He glanced over Allan's shoulder, hoping to try and gauge where they were on the Thames, but something else caught his eye. Reappearing from the doorway to the space below, was the man who had accosted Alex about his ticket. He was still holding his vodka glass, only know it was full. He turned towards the party, striding with huge gaping paces, and walked right up to Ignacio. The circle was flung open as the man strode in and Ignacio, obviously just as cosy to the drink as his Uncle, roared a hello, beckoning his 'true right hand man' to sit against the railings next to him. The circle closed. But Alex was going to have to get in there to get Ignacio to notice him. He needed to find out how good a chance he and Kai had of getting into Navy 66 Recruitment. And finding anything else about the mysterious group would be a plus too.

Alex excused himself to Allan and headed on up to the front of the boat once again, the sounds of Ignacio and Allan, still talking, falling behind him. The boat splashed a fine film of river water onto his face. On the water surrounding him Kai and Marco bobbed tiredly. Kai stretched his legs and arched his back, hearing two vertebrae click.  
"Ouch," Marco said, staring at him, "They sounded like gunshots. Are you alright?"  
"Fine,"  
"How did they get like that?"  
"Biking accident,"  
"You sound as reckless as young Rider! The pair of you should make a good team," Marco commented. He was wearing a Manchester United football shirt tonight, and a pair of expensive Italian sneakers, "And why did Declan obsess over you breaking something to his secretary?"

Kai smirked, not turning around from his post, "No reason,"

"Oh. But, Declan sounded _worried_,"  
"Declan doesn't like me. He calls me a 'live wire', whatever that means. Might have been my psych report. I think it gave him the impression I'm a little unhinged,"

The pause after that was a little heavy. Then Marco smiled his piano-key white, toothy smile.  
"Well you have to be pretty mad to be in this business. I'm only a field operator, and driver, and I sometimes feel _I'm_ in too dangerously deep,"  
Kai only had one camera to study, as Marco already had eight, and he squinted at it as it zoomed in on the two men against the boat railings. Ignacio, and a man who had a neck like a wrung chicken.

"Who's that?"  
"Who?"  
Kai pointed to the man on Ignacio's right. Marco looked over his shoulder at the night vision view.

"I will check,"  
He clacked away at the computer, then sent the picture through to Kai, who brought it up next to Ignacio.

"Nice name," Kai muttered under his breath.  
"Yes. Hal Dollop. I've only got a name. Nothing more. I'll try and get it more as soon as possible,"  
Kai watched the camera as a familiar figure appeared at the fringe of Ignacio's adoring entourage, all bubbling as the Italian told another joke.

"Alex is making his move," Marco's tone was low and hushed.   
The boat swerved to one side as a wave sloshed up the Thames. Kai gripped onto the side with his cold fingers, eyes trained unmoving to the screen. Alex's voice flooded into his ear.

"Alex. I'm Alex Fisher,"  
"He _does _have an invitation Ignacio although I don't know _why_," a nasal voice said childishly.

Alex decided to ignore the odd man's comment and waited patiently for Ignacio's response. The group had broken up slightly, and begun to form their own conversation.  
"Oh, you must be that bore of my uncle's nephew," Ignacio said, looking Alex up and down, "Well I'm not sure how I feel about having children onboard my boat, can you swim?"

The few that had heard the 'joke' laughed and Ignacio grinned like a sunbeam. He raised his glass to Alex.

"Only joking kiddo. I like kids. Good thing to have around you,"  
He turned to the man who had worried Alex for a ticket and said, jerking his head to Alex, "What do you think, hey? He's young, looks the sort. Athletic and all that. What do you think hey Hal?"  
The other pursed his lips and said, "I don't think we should be talking about _that_, Ignacio…"  
"Oh why not!" Ignacio beamed, "It's a fine evening, a fine party. We're drinking the finest champagne for miles, eating the finest food in London. And do you know what the air smells of! _Success_!"  
In the boat, Kai murmured, "Prat!"  
"Everyone drink up!" Ignacio cried, throwing himself away from the railings and closer to the middle of the boat with his arm in the air, holding aloft his champagne glass. Ignacio sat back down again, smiling a dozy grin that confirmed he was drunk, "Hal, take down this boy's details. Boy….what's your name again?"  
"Alex Fisher,"

"That's it! Take down his details. Alex Fission, we want you at Recruitment. Next Thursday, come along!"

"Great! Recruitment for what?" Alex asked, injecting eagerness into his voice. Ignacio tapped his nose. Then he lurched off down the boat, trying to dance with every girl he passed.

'Hal', angrily yanked a pad of paper out of his trouser pocket and scrawled something down impatiently on it, "Here," he hissed, handing the piece of paper to Alex, "And don't be late. Say Hal Dollop gave permission, if they ask,"  
"Dollop?"  
"Yes, Dollop," he said, snappishly, "And don't be late,"

Oh Alex wouldn't be late. He grinned and slid the piece of paper into his pocket.

"Ok, so this 'group' of his is definitely Navy 66. Confirmed. And you got an invitation to the recruitment centre!" Marco said, "Well done Alex!"  
They were stretched out on their beds in their hotel room enjoying a late dinner. It was midnight, and they had only been back twenty minutes. Alex had stripped himself of his formal attire and was clad in his own clothes once again. It felt _a lot_ better.

"Anyway, I will leave you two boys alone. I am sorry about your room Kai,"

He left, the door clicking shut behind him. The hotel had broken their promise, Kai's room wasn't ready for the next day. The bubble bath had destroyed the sensitive carpet, leaving huge white streaks clinging firmly to the carpet threads. So the whole room had to be gutted to rip the carpet up and replace a new one. So, the two would be sharing again for a while.

Alex finished off his meal and set down the plates, unfurling his legs and feeling the muscles stretch deliciously.  
"What was it like on that raft?"

"Small. Cold," Kai said, in a non-committal sort of way.

Alex looked out of the window, deciding Kai wasn't the best person to have a conversation with. Well, at least not a chatty one. He did wander about Kai, about his history with his organisation and his past. Maybe that should be saved for another time. As things were going, they had three days until they really needed to be up for action again. He would use those two days, he decided.

"I found out about the recruitment programme. Towards the end of the programme, they have-"  
"Injections to go abroad," Kai cut in, nodding slowly, "Yeah,"

He didn't sound wholly enthusiastic about that party.  
"Can I take it you don't like needles?"  
"A mad doctor and needles went awry very close to me one time," Kai said, a slightly pained expression on his face, "During a mission. Won't tell you the details, but now needles don't seem so harmless to me. Well, it's the people that wield them that give me the chills,"  
"They'll be fine. You can't be afraid of a few little pricks,"  
"You called the men of the medical profession that, not me,"

Kai yanked off his top. He let it drop to the floor, and as he passed the mirror to shut off the taps, he realised the marks of his last mission were still glaringly obvious. He winced. And still flaring. He got into the water, just wanting to be surrounded by heat after those hours clinging to a damp, cold dingy in the middle of an expansive mass of filthy water. It hadn't been his idea of a picnic. He submerged completely under the water, his dark hair waving like tendrils in the slightly blue water. He re-emerged, a sudden blinding headache hitting his temples. He frowned, rubbing his forehead. That _hurt_. He hoped Alex had some painkillers somewhere because he wasn't going to sleep with a headache like that.


	3. Chapter 3

AS: Thanks for the review golden sunset! Got me spurred on to put the chapter up although a complete and utter crash computer wise put it back a little! Hope you enjoy!

Alex woke up feeling hung over. Now that was odd. He'd barely touched the champagne the night before on the boat. Had he downed about ten subconsciously or something? He sat up on the bed groaning as a pain in his neck and shoulders thundered about like a torched bull. What was _wrong_ with him? Rubbing his eyes, he glanced across at the bed next to him. Kai was wrapped up tightly in his duvet, face buried into the covers, the only part of his body on show being his alarming bed head. Alex lifted himself out of bed, and was interrupted from steeling himself to move to the bathroom by the ping of an email coming through. They must have left the laptop on. Alex moved painstakingly slow across to it, rubbing his eyes and face. The email was from Marco, inviting them to have breakfast with him downstairs in half an hour. Alex shut the laptop down and grabbed some decent looking clothes from the wardrobe.  
"Kai," he said, trying to blink away his pounding head, "Kai,"

Kai didn't stir. Alex considered prodding him.  
"Kai!"

Kai made a small muffled noise. He shifted, unfurling his body under the covers. The duvet fell away from his face and Alex could see his eyes were clamped firmly closed and he looked slightly pained. Kai arched his back and stretched his arms above his head.  
"What?"

"Marco wants us to have breakfast with him downstairs in half an hour,"  
"Do we have to?"  
"I suppose he wants to talk to us about something. It's probably important, we can't miss it,"  
"God I have a headache," Kai grunted, sitting up.  
After a pause: "Me too,"

They looked at each other.

"Do you really think it's important?"  
"Must be. What sane person would get us out of bed for fun at half past ten in the morning?"

"We'd better go then,"  
"Despite feeling like someone's having a bloody good time in my head," Kai groaned, cupping his head.

"Work? Oh no boys I just wanted to have a chance to talk to you! Just thought we would do with a quiet talk time and I know how boys like their breakfast!"

The deadpanned, severely unimpressed looks on the two teenage boys faces didn't get the message across to Marco that now he had dropped that bombshell he probably should just shut up. He started babbling about what breakfast was like in his home country. Kai looked willing to thump Marco's head against the table. Alex sighed, swiping a strand of blonde hair away from his eyes that was getting on his nerves. His eyes were smudged with tired, and just like Kai he was shielding them from the vibrant morning sun with his hands. He contemplated telling Marco to stuff his chatty breakfast and go back to bed, but it just wasn't the done thing. Kai leant back heavily in his chair, and when the waitress came around, ordered a black coffee in a low, dangerous tone.

"I thought you boys should keep up with your physical training, and so did Mr Declan. So, we've organised you a training room," Marco informed them cheerfully as their food came. Alex winced as Kai took a little too much coffee in his mouth in shock and swallowed a whole mouthful heavily. After recovering from scalding his mouth and throat, Kai said, "Why is Declan taking such an interest in us? I don't know about Alex but all of the other missions I've been on, I've just been left to my own devices,"  
Alex looked up from where he had been molesting the gorgeous gold mound of scrambled egg with his eyes.

"Yes but since you're both in the city, we gathered you would like some support. You may be going abroad at some point and then we would feel guilty if we hadn't given you any help when we could have. And after all, you're doing this as a favour for Sir Carbon, and Declan is very, very pleased you are,"

Kai went back to nursing his coffee, brooding softly. Alex tucked into his breakfast, deciding it was probably best to fill up if they were going to be exercising.

"Why do you have ninja death stars tucked up your sleeves, Kai?" Marco asked dubiously. Alex looked over from where he was admiring the gym space. The gym was brand new, modern, state of the art, whatever you wanted to call something gleaming and high-tech in all areas. The weights shone in the sun, the various equipment in the fitness suite were built to look as stylish as possible, all painted black with Declan's business logo printed onto the side. There was an area a little further away at the end of the gym room, which was covered in mats, and punch bags hung at intervals around the small space.

Kai, who was sat on the bench that ran around the walls, smirked languidly at Marco's question. He continued taking off his jacket, which was how Marco had seen the mean glint of the death stars.

"Security blanket,"

"A security blanket? About five dangerous weapons?"  
"First thing I was ever talked to handle. Besides a sword,"  
"I'm guessing you're the fighting type," Marco said. He jangled the car keys in his pocket, "And I know for a fact you are deadly with those things. I heard you sliced a man's hand off once,"  
Kai began to survey the gym, "I didn't slice it _off_. It was just…hanging off a little more, when he left,"  
"Hanging?"  
"Wasn't my fault. The guy moved," he changed the subject, "Ever picked up a sword Alex?"  
"Once. My uncle took me to a dojo where they practised kendo,"

A smile came to Kai's face. A proper smile that reached his eyes, "Kendo is great fun,"  
"Were you trained in weapons then?"  
"Learnt to throw a ninja star when I was eight. Not very well, obviously, but I've learnt since. I grew up in a dojo with a lot of others,"

Alex decided not to ask why.

After warming up, involving stretches that Marco showed them, they chose what they planned to do. Alex jogged over to the wall to grab his water bottle that he'd completely forgotten about. Kai was eyeing one of the punch bags. He opened his mouth to say something then paused. He frowned.  
"What's wrong?" Marco enquired, from where he was sat lazily on an exercise bike. Alex cocked his head. Kai was staring at Alex's leg.  
"Alex move!"

Alex looked down, saw the honed red spot on his thigh and spun sideways, down behind the rack of weights. The red spot skittered across the ground before disappearing. Marco dove back into the changing room, and Kai joined Alex by the weights.

"What was that-"

They were interrupted by the scream of bullets raining down on their metal hiding place. The pair threw their arms over their heads and crouched even lower. Their ears were bombarded with the sound of the bullets ricocheting off the metal. Footsteps thundered into the gym. The bullets stopped. Kai and Alex held their breaths. Shadows danced around the gym floor, growing wider and bigger as the footsteps neared them.

The four men holding semi-automatics moved softly across the gym floor, eyes trained on the rack of weights and the two figures behind it. The leader, a man with green tinted glasses and hair in short pudgy dreadlocks, took one step further than his men. There were about eight in all, the other four positioned at the main door. They had doubted two teenage boys could survive being hailed with bullets, or any such attack, but Dreadlocks had heard of these two boy's luck, and wasn't going to take them lightly. He took another step forward. The weight rack tipped, light bouncing off the impossibly shiny chrome surface and pierced their shadows. Dreadlocks jumped the huge crushing rolling weights as they bounced forward along the gym floor, their weight giving them momentum to carry forward. Dreadlocks barred his teeth and lifted his gun, firing at the two figures that sped across the gym floor and out into the second changing room. Behind him, two of his men were hissing through their teeth clutching their toes. The others at the door hadn't reacted quick enough. They opened fire in the direction of the doorway just to please their boss but just ended up blasting the white paint off the walls.

"Follow them!" Dreadlocks roared. He let them sprint on ahead then followed, letting his injured team mates hobble along behind trying to save face.

Alex and Kai sprinted through the showers, thankful no-one else was a) using them b) had used them before hand. It prevented them from either having to close their eyes or slip. They burst out of the showers and Alex swore he felt water spray hit his back. He turned, and was faced by a wall of steaming, scalding water. Kai smirked.

"Come on,"  
"How did you-?"  
"Spun the taps,"

They bombed out of the changing room onto the landing of the thirty three floor-high building. Thankfully they were only on the fourth floor. In the lobby, the receptionist started to flap something at them as they shot out into the revolving doors, but they couldn't hear her shouts as they were spat out onto the pavement. London teemed in the morning, and it was that that would have saved them. If it hadn't been for the men in charge of the dancing red lights on their chests. Snipers. Alex took a left, not aware Kai had followed him until he saw the familiar features out of the corner of his eye. They took a corner. They were near Regents Park, that was all Alex knew. He supposed it didn't really matter. Dreadlocks and his men were sprinting after them, guns covered but still prepared.

"Carnival!" Kai pointed.

The tops of red streamers, floats and balloons could be seen in the near distance. Alex nodded.

Dreadlocks hissed in annoyance. Where were those kids? Honestly, he couldn't even get two infants in sights of his gun. And now they had done the inevitable, and dove into the carnival. Dreadlocks pushed and shoved between the dancers. The dizzying heights of the floats around him and the noise of the crowd only brought his concentration down by a fraction. His eyes were still trained for the little brats. He swung behind the float of the head of a woman in a crazy hat. Where the _hell_ were they?

Alex ducked behind the flapping banner of the marching band. He could see Kai winding himself between the dancers in front, keeping an eye on both Dreadlocks and him. How were they going to get out without being seen? Dreadlocks eyes narrowed. His green glasses were tinted rose and purple and orange with the streamers and coloured costumes about him. He had to get close enough to shoot those boys with his silencer quickly and cleanly then drag them off. He didn't much care how. There was excitement humming through his fingers. Trigger-happy.

Kai's eyes widened and he reared back as Dreadlocks appeared out of nowhere between two of the majorettes he had been sneaking through. Dreadlocks looked momentarily surprised and it was that moment that cost him the use of his silencer. Kai shot his hand out, grabbing the baton of the nearest majorette, and slammed the end into Dreadlocks' face. He spun it, and let it come down on the gun in Dreadlocks' hand. It clattered off under the banner for the marching band.   
"Little-"  
The roaring exciting scream as another float appeared down the road drowned Dreadlocks out. Dreadlocks lunged at Kai, who spun, driving his foot home into his temple. Disoriented by the blood on his teeth and the pounding in his head Dreadlocks could only roar at his men to get them. Kai felt something come down hard on the back of his head and he hit the tarmac.

Alex had only known Dreadlocks' gun had become unstuck to his person when it had skittered under the banner behind which he was hiding. He grabbed onto it, the cool steel making his fingers ache. If the police came along now and he was found with a semi-automatic he was done for. He raised himself up away from the banner, just in time to see through the screaming majorettes that had realised something was wrong, the side of a gun being slammed down onto the back on Kai's head.

Alex pushed past the head of the marching band, gun in hand. Kai groaned into the pavement and swore in his home language. A foot came sailing towards him, aiming for his side. His hands shot out, grabbing hold of the thick ankle. He spun his body, twisting the leg as he went and yanking mercilessly on the limb in his hand. The man screamed as something cracked in his shin and ankle. Kai heaved himself up, the twitching leg falling from his hand. Now, Dreadlocks.

Alex was trying to search the man out himself, but was faced with the barrier of two men whose toes he had crushed with the weights. Alex dodged backwards, just managing to get behind the next float before silenced gunshots tore him apart. The rest of the carnival was trying to see what the majorettes were screaming about. The girls clammered to each other in their purple outfits, their sparkled costumes making them look like grounded fish. Alex peered at the float in front of him. He snatched at a piece of flailing rope, tied one end to his wrist and then ran backwards away from the float. As the float continued to crawl along, the rope stretched out at about shin height. Needless to say when the men came bombing around the corner, they hit the rope and dove head first to the pavement. Alex ran forward, tying the end of the rope that had been around his wrist back onto the float, so that the men's feet were caught in a loop. As they tried to untangle themselves, Alex slipped away, trying desperately to hide the gun, and find Kai. He staggered around the cluster of frightened majorettes, pushing to try and find Kai.

"Kai!"  
Kai dodged a punch. The flailing fist caught the jaw of the head of the marching band, sending him flying into one of his band. He looked upwards as a float passed by. They had been pushed to the side of the street, where more and more people were noticing that something was wrong.  
"Alex!" Kai called, catching sight of Alex crashing a pair of symbols over the heads of one of Dreadlocks' cohorts. Alex turned, dark eyes searching Kai out. His cheeks were flushed and his heart hammered in his chest. Alex caught sight of him. Kai pointed, towards the head of the monkey on the float passing by. Climb the money? But Alex could see that they were slowly losing their battle. The men had no room to raise their weapons but the moment that the entire street realised what was going on, they would clear, and there would be plenty of room to gun Kai and Alex down on the spot.

The pair sprinted for the monkey, jumping up onto the base of the float. They staggered over the mesh wire coating underneath, that the small strips of brightly coloured tissue were fanned onto. Alex stared up at the huge monkey's side. They were going to have to climb it to get away from anything now. The men still hadn't realised that they weren't there, the majority of them were still tangled under the legs of the marching band. One had a drum smashed over his head. Dreadlocks had been seen with his gun and was shoving the men trying to knock him down away. His teeth gnashed, blood spraying from the blow Kai had delivered with the baton.  
"Go," Alex urged, and Kai jumped, latching onto the monkey's arm that was portrayed dangling down its' side. Alex followed, willing his arms to drag his tired body up. Kai had managed to get onto the monkeys shoulder just As Alex was reaching its elbow. There was a huge banana propped up in front of the monkey, fixed securely to its chest. Alex crouched next to Kai in the crook where the banana met the monkey.  
"What do we do now? Wait?"  
"I've got a better idea," Alex said. He realised he was still holding the gun. He turned, and started to batter at the base of the monkey's neck.  
"What are you doing?"  
He managed to tear through the material. The monkey's throat was slit. He was hollow, and as Alex pushed against its chin and stared down, he could only see and feel rushing cold air, and the moving float underneath them.

"Help me push!" Kai stared down at the men beneath them, who were just starting to figure out that they had disappeared. The marching band had cleared off, the majorettes were long gone, and the police too far away. It was perfect timing. He lunged up and pushed with Alex, painfully aware he had barely any space to stand, his feet were pinned together and he was balancing precariously on the crook. Alex had found a foothold elsewhere. The sounds of ripping and tearing roared in their ears as the monkeys head began to slowly rip off and tilt backwards. Alex just hoped the shadow wouldn't alert the men beneath of their intentions. They gave one final, brutal shove. The monkeys head ripped clean off, even the back going with the pressure. It fell, and Alex and Kai were hanging over the gaping hole where the neck had once been, swinging dangerously above the solid top of the float. They reared back, only Kai's foothold wasn't being forgiving. He put all of his weight down, and one of his feet slipped. Half of him was yanked down by gravity. His right arm reacted though, catching onto the tissue paper. One foot was still planted on the crook but he didn't know how long he could hang. He was staring at the pavement and the moving ground and all of a sudden nausea and panic flooded into his head. His grip slipped.

"Alex!"

Alex turned. Below them they could hear howls as the monkey smashed over the pavement, and hopefully over the men's heads. Kai heaved himself up with Alex's help, and found another foothold. They clung to the monkey, and Alex suddenly felt the cold, extreme wind whipping on the back of his neck and biting into his fingers. Gnawing. His fingers jerked at the pain and for one terrifying, dizzying moment he thought he was going to fall. He saw himself hitting the tarmac and clung on tighter, hugging his body to the monkey. Kai tried to calm his breathing. He had his face pressed against the monkey's chest as well as his body, clinging on and hoping that someone would stop the float. He looked down. Big mistake. The float stopped with a violent jerk and before the two could do anything the tissue paper had ripped clean away in their hands. Their hands tried to grab at something through mid air as they fell backwards but there was nothing. Now their upper bodies were so far away from the monkey, gravity did its cruel work. Kai's footholds swept away, until alarmingly he could actually see them above him. He knew he was falling, back first. He struck out, trying to find something to grab onto. The top of the float loomed up and he braced himself for the fall. He hit the float probably at the same time as Alex, and was instantly winded. The pain thwacked against the base of his skull and his back, jarring him. He rolled off the side and landed with little grace on the pavement. The shouts and the screams and the questions of the crowd roared in his ears. He looked off down the road. Dreadlock's men had been dealt with in any case. Although Dreadlocks was no where to be seen. That was his last thought before he rested his head against the cool tarmac and decided to play dead until this was all sorted out.

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow_, _ow_!"  
"Stop squirming,"  
"_Ow_!"  
"I said stop squirming!"  
Alex winced as a vertebrae in Kai's back clicked loudly. Kai hissed through his teeth, "Do that one more time and I'll-"  
Marco's hands moved. Alex winced. Alex put a hand around himself and rubbed his own back. He had fallen much the same as Kai, but he had had more a slope on his side to take. If they had landed on just flat ground, they could have both shattered their spines. The slopes were what had saved them both from a clean break in their spinal cord, something that made Alex shiver to think of.   
The paramedics had given them a once over, under close scrutiny from a member of M16 who had turned up on Kai's behalf too. The paramedics had said they would be fine, just very bruised. They prescribed some home remedies as they left, wondering what the hell the boys had been playing at climbing the King Kong float.

"I could have built a better King Kong than that," Kai had said, as the paramedics confessed they had no idea what they had been doing up there. They had been sat on the steps of the ambulance on a quiet suburb street not too far away from the carnival, but just far enough. Alex had been too winded to laugh. He made a mental note to realise Kai only really spoke when he was in pain or feeling violent.

"Ow, ow!"   
"Call yourself a hardened spy?"

Marco laughed, showing his huge white teeth. Kai's shirt had been dropped carelessly to the floor but Alex doubted he cared. Marco had given the boys both a sports massage he had learnt when he had worked for a football team. He was wearing a Leicester football shirt today. Kai was lying stretched out on his bed with his forehead pressed against the propped up pillows, whilst Alex was sat on his own bed, working away the dull ache in his knee with his fingers. Alex had already had his massage, and he admitted it was painful, but by the blooming bruises on Kai's back, particularly on his tail bone, Kai probably had it worse.  
"Alright, enough with the breaking of my back," Kai muttered, swatting Marco away and rolling quickly, albeit awkwardly, off the bed. Marco shrugged and went to put away the ice bags.

"You two will be OK. Just a few bumps and bruises,"

Kai said something in his home language under his breath and stalked off to have a shower.

"Is he always so grumpy when he's hurt?" Marco laughed.   
"Wouldn't know," Alex confessed. His stomach growled.   
"I will order you two room service, then I suggest you get some sleep. Rest up tomorrow and then you'll be on your way to the recruitment camp the day after,"  
"Whoopee," Alex muttered. He thought for a moment.

"What football team do you really support, Marco?"

He simply smiled and crossed to the phone.

"Not yours, Alex, that's for sure," he chuckled. Alex lay back on his bed with a frown. What an odd comment.

"Hello, room service?...Yes I would like to order some food, please,"

From the bathroom, over the drum of the shower, Kai bellowed, "And now I've got that bloody headache again!"

Alex snorted with laughter, and let himself sink into the mattress to rest his aching back.


	4. Chapter 4

AS: This is a short chapter, I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get something up! Enjoy

* * *

Alex tried not to gape.

"OK," Kai's stunned voice floated from his left, "Was it just me, or did you think that a recruitment session would be slightly…different, to this?"  
"Hm,"

Kai took a step down the polished metal stairs. Down in the belly of the warehouse the music drummed heavily and the flashing lights danced off the chrome surfaces. Large plasma screens were hooked up in groups of four to the wall, with console controls dangling from them wrapped inside stiff plastic tubing. The floor seemed to be writhing as blue lights made snack patterns across the floor from underneath. Alex followed Kai down to the bottom, where a red rope was hooked across the stairs.

The pair paused. Were they supposed to unhook it?

"Name please,"

Alex blinked. He looked over at Kai but he was having the same problem trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Name please," the voice repeated in the same dead-panned tone. Alex frowned, and reached out to touch the rope. It wasn't exactly solid, but incredibly hot. Like sticking his hand in hot treacle. He withdrew his hand. He noticed in the centre of the rope a small silver panel was flickering.

"Name please,"  
"Alex Fisher,"  
The rope paused, "Name please,"  
"Kai Hanover," Kai mumbled, watching the 'rope' suspiciously. The panel went blank. It flickered again: "Please come in,"

It separated down the middle, drawing into itself. The boys moved forward and into the packed warehouse. Kai looked over his shoulder. The 'rope' had stretched out again.

"You know what that reminds me of?" he mused, as they went to investigate the huge screens.

"What?"  
"A Lightsaber. Except…you know, it didn't slice your fingers off when you touched it. A Lightsaber would be kind of effective though. If someone tried to walk in without giving their name it would slice them from front to back right in the middle. Ha-ha,"  
Alex didn't even want to know why Kai found that funny. He stopped in front of one of the screens and watched a set of twins battling each other on a boxing game on the top right hand screen. Just in front of them two friends were just starting up a car-racing game. He couldn't see the name of the console anywhere, and it wasn't like any controller he had seen before. The twin with the slightly longer hair let go of his controller suddenly pumped his fist in the air, "Woo!"

His brother hit the controlled with his fist and stalked away. The screen went black and flashed the winner's name.

"GEORDIE2-WINNER,"

The boy grinned and turned to the small crowd watching, "Come on, whose gonna take me on!"  
A rush for contesters surged forward, hands grappling for the control. Alex watched the name on the screen. It slid into a red side panel, and slotted itself inside a long list of names. #27 it announced to its right. Even as it faded to black, Alex could still see names being slotted into the list, and GEORDIE2 sliding down about five places.

"Come on, we'd better have a go on one of these things," Alex prompted. Although considering the amount of people, it was hard even getting close to a console. When they finally to one, it was pretty similar to the one they had just seen. They grabbed the controls before anyone else could do. Others behind them grumbled and moved off.  
NEW CONTESTANT - PLEASE ENTER GAME NAME

How did it know he was a new contestant? He quickly thought of a name and tapped it in.

"Chelsea7?"  
"Well, what's yours going to be?"  
Kai thought for a moment, "I don't know,"  
"How about this?"

Alex reached across and entered in the name before Kai could realise what he was doing.

"Backpain! You called me Backpain!"  
"Come on, pay attention,"

"You are going to pay for that Alex,"  
Twenty minutes later they were drawing five all. They had attracted quite a fair audience.

"They're chanting my name," Alex chided as he knocked Kai's character backwards with a socker-punch.

"Yeah well if I wasn't called 'Backpain' they'd probably chant mine," Kai replied calmly, booting Alex's character in the face. The avatar on screen swayed and hit the floor. Kai let go of the controller rather violently.

CHELSEA7 - WINNER

They left the game for the others and moved on.  
"So what do you figure this thing is about? Getting kids to play video games. How is that going to help Navy 66?"

They grabbed a drink from the bar and sat on the bar stools watching the rest of the warehouse go crazy over the games. The room was hot and sweaty and Alex pressed the cool can against his forehead.

"It's starting to get really competitive," Alex commented, as two twelve years old scuffled underneath the tangle of controllers.

"And no-one seems to care," Kai added, watching the men in suits wandering around not even blink at the squabbling boys.

"You think they want us to fight?"  
"It's not really fair. I mean, some of these kids are twelve, and some are seventeen,"  
"Hm,"  
After a few moments trying to stave off the exhausting heat, Alex's already sensitive head felt like it was being suddenly cracked open as a voice boomed over a megaphone.

"Can I have your attention please!"  
The games shut themselves down, the screens drawing blank. Only the large one at the head of the room kept on moving. Alex watched it closely. It was quite unnerving how it moved seemingly on its own at such a quick rate, swapping the list of names and positions, slotting ones in and switching ones from grey to red, always moving, always changing and reorganising. It made Alex shiver. The man who had appeared at the top of the stairs with a small contraption in his hand cleared his throat and bellowed down the small black box.  
"Thank you for participating in this recruitment session. We are all very pleased with you giving us your time and dedication,"

He made a gesture towards a line of skinny, suited men different from the ones who had been circling the crowd. And at the very end, was Ignacio. He was wearing a black pork pie hat, and his black tie was knotted low. His first button was undone and the bottom of his black jacket drawn back where his wrists were stuck into his pockets. On his right wrist was a dark tank watch. He pulled it close to his face and checked the time, before blowing out air from his cheeks heavily. He looked very bored. His eyes surveying the crowd until they fell upon Alex. A flicker of recognition moved across his eyes and he raised a hand. Alex nodded in return.

"We'll be giving you another half an hour to have a few more goes on the games, before we instruct you on what's going to happen next,"

Exactly half an hour later, after Kai had just managed to beat Alex at a table tennis game, the screens all simultaneously switched themselves. Even the main one was quiet. Alex had nothing against games, he played them often enough, but he couldn't understand how Navy 66 were using them to differentiate from one kid to the next. Were they really looking to build an army of excellent computer gamers to do their bidding?

"Quiet!" a voice different from the earlier man's boomed out from the megaphone. Every kid in the warehouse winced. "Right! We've tabulated your results and we've got a couple of winners we wanna see up close!" the new man behind the megaphone was tall and broad, shadowing Ignacio who stood nervously to his side, watching the man with a mixture of apprehension and awe. Probably because he towered about a foot above even Ignacio's tall, lanky frame. The other suited men were gone.

"I'm going to read out these names, and every kid I read out, I want to come up here!"

* * *

Kai was still scowling forty minutes later.

"Sorry," Alex smirked.

"You didn't have to call me 'BACKPAIN,"  
"I didn't know they were going to call your name out,"  
"But they did! Did you notice how quiet everyone went when he announced someone called 'Backpain' had got through?" Kai sighed and his ran his hand through his hair, "Well look, lets just figure out what's going on here,"  
"Ok. They picked us, for some reason, out of a group of about one hundred kids. And now we're in the back of the warehouse-"  
"Being lectured by a man with a moustache," Kai grumbled. He shifted on the high leather back chair. The others kids were perched around the 'VIP area', looking a little uncomfortable as this strange, moustached man talked to them about computer games.

"You were all excellent in particular fields of those games, and you have all got through to the next round!"  
"Of what?"  
A boy a year or so older than Alex and Kai asked. The man tapped his nose, "You will soon see. I would like you all here at exactly midday tomorrow. Until then, enjoy your freebies!"

The others in the room handed out white plastic bags filled with video and computer games. That seemed to satisfy them all. They were ushered out onto the street, and eventually filtered off until only Alex and Kai were left.  
"Was that it?"  
"I suppose,"  
"Fun," Kai sighed. Alex flipped out the mobile Marco had given them and called him.  
"We're done,"

The silence in the alleyway was amazing considering the throbbing music they had left behind in the warehouse. Alex listened half-heartedly to Marco gabbling about parking spaces in London, before he was interrupted by Kai's shout, "Duck!"

It was too late. Something smashed into the back of Alex's skull with the force of a mallet and the world went dark. Something fell next to him, onto his fingers. He groaned and suddenly he couldn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

AS: again i apologise for the long wait and short chapter! Please review though! 


End file.
